stuck!
by heyhey62
Summary: It's 3 o'clock at night, and Onodera and Takano get stuck in the elevator. What will they do as help arrives. (Sorry, am bad at summaries.)


It started as a typical day, for the two, not yet, lovers. Takano and Onodera were heading home together. It had been around 3 o'clock when they both finally got off work. Onodera yawned as he slowly walked behind Takano. Takano took notice of this and turned around to look at Ritsu.

"What", Onodera asked, tired.

"You're sleepy", Takano stated, walking backwards.

"Yes, so what about it?"

Takano chuckled, "if you're too tired to get to your apartment, you can come sleep with me."

Onodera blushed, "No. No. That won't be necessary", he replied in a irritated tone. Takano smirked and continued to tease Onodera, till they made it to their apartment complex. Once they stepped inside, they both started to head into the elevator. The elevator door shut smoothly, at the same time Onodera closed his eyes, leaned against the elevator wall, and yawned again. Takano observed Onodera as he too, leaned against the elevator wall across from him.

Onodera suddenly leaned forward and stretched, moaning softly in satisfaction as he did so. However, when Onodera was doing that the elevator suddenly made a loud screeching noise, before jerking to a stop. This caused Onodera to fly forward and collided into Takano. The elevator light flickered violently before deciding to stay on. Takano and Onodera groaned in pain, before noticing Takano had surprisingly caught Onodera during the midst of things.

"Are you okay, Ritsu?" Onodera nodded his head as he lifted it to look at Takano. "Ah...T-thanks for catching me", Onodera murmured, while he moved away from Takano. So that he was standing next to him.

"A-anyway, what happened", Onodera asked as he walked toward the elevator door. Takano shrugged, The elevator must have broken down."

Onodera nodded in agreement, "well, since there's no one here, we should call for help."

They both take out their phones, However, Onodera's idea was pointless. Takano's phone had no. Service whatsoever, and Onodera's phone died from lack of charge. Onodera sighed in frustration, "what do we do now?"

Takano smirked, "well, we could pass the time till someone shows up." Onodera ignored him as he tried to search for another way out, but he had no such luck. Onodera sighed once again and looked at Takano, "you could help, ya know."

"Why should I, we won't be able to get out of here till tomorrow anyway", Takano stated. Onodera closed his eyes and leaned against the elevator wall, as he tried to come up with a solution for their problem.

When Onodera opened his eyes moments later, he gasped lightly, 'w-when did takano-san get so close', he thought.

"Wha-what is it?"

Takano chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed Onodera. Onodera made a small noise of surprise before closing his eyes and pushing Takano away from him.

"Please stop", Onodera said after he regained his breath and opened his eyes.

Takano looked down at Ritsu and smirked, "you really want me to stop. You should be more honest with yourself Ritsu." Onodera blushed and shut his eyes when Takano started to rub his covered erection.

"T-Takano..-san...sto-...Ah", Onodera clang to Takano as he subconsciously grinded against his hand.

"You tell me to stop Ritsu, but it seems like you don't want me to", Takano whispered seductively in Onodera's ear.

"Oh, s-shut...up", Onodera panted out, blushing scarlet. Takano took the opportunity to unzip Onodera's pants, letting them and his boxers fall to his ankles. Onodera moaned once more before having his mouth captured into a heated kiss by Takano.

"We haven't done it in awhile", Takano stated as he turned Onodera around, and thrust a finger inside him.

"AH...ow...takano-san", Onodera moaned in pain.

"Sorry", Takano apologize, "I don't have any lube on me." Takano let Onodera get use to the feeling before thrusting his finger in and out of Onodera slowly. Soon enough Onodera's moans grew pleasurable, so Takano keep adding fingers till there were three of them thrusting in and out of Onodera's tight heat. Onodera moaned as he leaned against the elevator wall, balancing himself. After a few more fast thrust of his fingers, Takano pulled them out. Resulting from a unsatisfied whimper from Onodera.

Onodera panted for awhile before moaning loudly as something bigger got thrusted inside of him.

"Relax", Takano said, waiting for Onodera to get use to the feeling.

"Easier said...than done", Onodera panted out.

Takano lifted Onodera's shirt up and played with his nipples, "see, this is why we should do it more often."

Onodera blushed and closed his eyes, giving Takano a signal to move. Takano took notice and started to slowly thrust into Onodera, picking up speed after each thrust. Onodera's mouth produced loud moans, gasps, and pants as Takano's dick rammed inside of him. Takano on the other hand grew quiet frustrated from not being able to see Onodera's cute vulnerable face. So he decided to change their position a little.

Takano pulled out, lifted one of Onodera's leg and placed it over his shoulder, before slamming his cock deep inside Onodera.

"Ya...ha..t-..taka...takano...", Onodera moaned as he felt Takano's dick even deeper inside him. Takano leaned forward and captured Onodera's lips in a heated kiss. Takano and Onodera teased and played with each other's tongues, while Onodera started to meet with Takano's thrust. Takano acknowledged this as he ended the kiss, so that they can get some air. Onodera started to moan louder as he was nearing his climax.

After a few more thrust both Takano and Onodera came. Onodera sprayed his seed in takano's hand as Takano came deep inside Onodera. They panted as they both came back from their high. Takano pulled out as he slumped down to the floor, and leaned against the elevator wall. Takano fixed them up and leaned his back against the wall with Ritsu seating in between his legs.

Onodera soon started to fall asleep, but before he did Takano whispered sweet words to him.

"I love you, Ritsu", Takano whispered in Onodera ear. Onodera blushed in his sleep, signaling that Onodera had heard his confession.

**That Morning**

Onodera jolted awake from hearing loud noises coming outside the elevator.

"What's going on", Onodera yawned out, stretching.

"Oh, you're awake", Takano acknowledged as he turn his head around to glance at Onodera.

"They are fixing up the elevator. We should be out of here soon."

Onodera nods, getting up and standing next to Takano. The elevator started to move before making a smooth stop to there floor. The elevator made a ding and opened up its doors.

"Finally", Onodera cheered, "good thing we are off this weekend."

Takano smirked and took their free weekend as a opportunity, so when they both stepped off the elevator, he grabbed onodera's arm and dragged him to his place.


End file.
